1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for forming a connecting transition/expansion joint bridge between two surfaces with rigid coverings abutting one another at right angles, in particular between a wall and the floor, which are covered with ceramic tiles.
2. The Prior Art
Such a device made of suitable plastic angle sections is known from published German patent application DE-OS-35 03 396. With such a device, which substantially consists of two plastic angle sections, it is possible to compensate to a sufficient extent for the movements of the covered walls or floors occurring in every-day life due to structural changes, because of thermal expansions and contractions. They are used particularly if the covered floor areas have been installed on a substructure with insulating layers comprised of, for example, polystyrene foam which is sold under the trademark STYROPOR, as heat or sound insulation material. The polystyrene foam sold under the trademark STYROPOR can be used as boards or glass fiber mats which could collapse over the course of time, so that the floor sags to a relatively high degree. Floor sagging by several millimeters occurs under normal conditions of use during the life of a floor structure.
Shifting of the covered areas in their respective planes due to thermal expansion or contraction can occur to a considerable extent under normal conditions of use during the practical life of the structure. In addition, it can be noted that no direct connection of the abutting covered areas of hard material is possible for forming a sound insulation barrier.
When using such devices with two plastic angle sections, it has been found difficult to realistically form the expansion joint between the abutting ceramic tiles and the limiting leg of the angle section that is securable on the floor side. Because of acute angles of warpage which may occur in the floor and wall areas, and the fact that the abutting edges of the tiles generally must be cut, irregularities can result in the construction of the joint, which is usually filled with joint mortar. Furthermore, with the increasing use of so-called recycled materials in connection with known construction, the fact that the transition zone from the plastic angle section securable on the wall side to the angle section securable on the floor side is visible is a disadvantage. Angle sections made of such recycled plastic materials show highly apparent differences in coloring, which is aesthetically unacceptable, and therefore generally prevents the use of such recycled plastics.